Why Does It Always Have To Be Me?
by Hailgun
Summary: Ishida has a crush on Ichigo. Ichigo has a crush on Orihime, but doesn't really know how to deal with it. He is angry, he is frustrated, and he is... horny? And then Renji appears to add more spice! Rated M for language, later probably for lemon.
1. Why Can't It Be Me?

This is my first fic ever, so please bare with me. Also, English is not my native language, so grammar nazis can as well leave now. I triple checked for typos, but I always miss some of them. Sorry for that... I hope this story is still possible to understand. 

I planned this to be a lemon type of fic, including Ishida, Ichigo and Renji, and some noncon, so if you don't like it, don't read! I also believe people may be a bit out of character...

Renji comes in chapter 4!

I don't own anything! I don't even own the laptop I'm writing this on.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Why Can't It Be Me?**

'I like spring' thought Ishida 'you can wear anything you like and still be comfortable.'

He was sitting on a park bench, staring at the clouds and thinking about nothing in particular. He was at peace with himself and the world. He liked times like this, when he was undisturbed and free to ponder over meaningless things. For Ishida Uryuu, this Sunday morning was absolutely perfect. That is, until the unavoidable happened.

- 'Yo, Ishida!' - that voice, that hairstyle, that frown. There could be no mistake.  
- 'Hello, Kurosaki' - was the quiet answer. Ishida didn't feel like talking at the moment. And definitely not with the man in front of him. Ichigo- always angry, always unhappy, always so damn sexy. Without him, Quincy's life would be so much easier. Lately Ichigo was the main reason why Uryuu liked it best alone. Away from the loud crowds, from the giggles and carefree chattering and away from his friends. It's not that he didn't like his friends. Quite the opposite. For the first time in his life he felt that he belonged somewhere. Oh yes, every since he started hanging out with the shinigami crowd he felt happy. Probably for the first time in his life, or at least for the first time since his sensei died. They didn't care that he was a loner, and a freak. Actually, they didn't think he _was _a freak in the first place. He was one of them. Thinking of Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Kurosaki made him warm inside. Especially about Kurosaki. That obnoxious acquaintance of him lately become more than just a comrade in arms. Ishida found himself thinking about Ichigo more and more in the past few weeks. And not just thinking- dreaming, and even fantasizing. In a way he never ever fantasized about anyone, let alone an annoying male friend of his. And he liked it. He liked thinking about being touched, kissed and roughly fucked by Kurosaki Ichigo.

- 'So I'm gay, no surprise here, really' - he told himself one day - 'after all, I've been in the arts and crafts club forever. And that's definitely not the straightest hobby one could think of.' -

The idea of being homosexual was not freaking him out. However, the idea of crushing on a guy he never even particularly liked was an entirely different story. And the guy in question was standing right in front of him, his frown deeper than usual, staring silently at the sky.

- 'What brings you here, Kurosaki-kun?' - asked Ishida, after a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
- 'I... you know, I just thought, that you... maybe...you know, that we... we could talk...'

Ok, now that was weird. Ichigo was never the timid type. And here he was, his confidence gone, blushing and stuttering like a teenage girl who tries to confess her feelings... Wait a minute... Ishida slowly started to panic. What if his feeling were not as unrequited as he always thought they were? He never really thought of that. What if the shinigami was about to confess that he also feels attracted to Ishida, and maybe even wants to date him? The mere idea made Quincy blush violently and stare blankly at the ground. The images of them making out started appearing in his mind, making him even more uncomfortable. He had to do something, and fast!

- 'Talk about what exactly, Kurosaki-kun?' - he tried to sound as casual as ever, and to his surprise, he almost succeeded. He actually sounded even colder and meaner that usual, but it still was better than a shaking voice. He hated when his voice betrayed his true feelings.  
- 'You know, you always were good with dealing with... you know...' -  
- 'No, I don't. Would you mind explaining?' - Uryuu was doing quite well, or at least he thought so. He didn't sound scared at all. And boy, he was scared. And aroused. But he definitely didn't want to think about _that _at the moment.  
- 'I just thought, since you are a president of arts and crafts club...'  
'Great', thought Ishida 'So it_ is_ pretty obvious that I'm queer after all.'  
- '... you should be good with, you know, dealing with... girls.' - Ichigo finished and sighed, with an obvious relief.

Ishida, on the other hand, found himself being quite disappointed.  
- 'Girls?' - he asked - 'Why do you think I'm good with dealing with girls?'  
- 'Because you spend a lot of time with them, obviously. And you are always surrounded by a couple of them. They come to you with every minor problem they have and...'  
- 'No, actually, they come to me when they want me to repair something, you know' - this time Ishida couldn't hide irritation. He was supposed to be a guide to dealing with _girls_? What was he, some sort of an emergency line for heartsick teenagers?  
- 'Oh come on, Ishida, everyone knows you are brilliant when it comes to relationships'

'Flattery won't help you here, mate' thought Quincy bitterly. He was more than disappointed. For a glorious short moment he thought that he will finally be able to fulfil his deepest desires. And now he found out that he was supposed to give advices on dealing with teenage crushes. 'Just perfect'. And with that final thought, he asked Kurosaki to spill everything that was on his mind.

- 'So, it's Orihime after all?'  
- 'Yup'  
- 'And what are you planning to do with it?'  
- 'I don't know. Do you think I have a chance?' - Ichigo sounded genuinely troubled. Of course, Inoue was one of the prettiest and most wanted girls in the entire school. Probably many boys tried their chances with her but, quite obviously, none of them had any luck. But Ishida was not blind. He noticed quite a while ago that Orihime has been paying much more attention to Kurosaki than to anyone else. He knew that, if Ichigo ever tries, he will be more than just welcomed into Orihime's arms. That thought was surprisingly painful. He didn't want anyone, besides him, to touch Ichigo. He wanted Ichigo all for himself.

'That's ridiculous' he thought. 'He's arrogant, annoying and, for fuck's sake, not even this handsome!'

* * *

I made some minor changes to layout and reloaded it, I hope it's not worse than it used to be.


	2. Why Does It Have To Be So Scary?

Second chapter for you to enjoy. I reuploaded it with minor layout changes, just like the first one.  
I own Ishida Uryuu. 

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Why does it have to be so scary?**

Ishida was lying at home, alone, on his comfy bed. He was trying hard to relax, but it was not working. He was angry, and tired. A couple of weeks ago he told Ichigo that he should try and confess to Inoue, and he still regretted that. His friend didn't need to be told twice. After Ishida solemnly swore that Orihime definitely liked him and he had nothing to worry about, Ichigo went straight to her home. Since then, they have been a happy couple. Uryuu couldn't stand looking at them. But what could he do? Kurosaki was the straightest dude he ever met. He knew he had no chance. But it didn't make him feel any less frustrated.

'Damn it' he thought. 'Why does it always have to be me?'

The dreams didn't stop. Ever night Ichigo was a guest in his bed, doing things the real boy would never do. Ishida felt ashamed. He couldn't look shinigami in the eye. He was avoiding both of them. It was not hard- since they started going out, Ichigo and Orihime were inseparable, and didn't really pay much attention to the surrounding. Ishida found himself uncomfortable in their company. And the desire he felt towards the orange haired boy slowly started to turn into hatred. Not the kind of hatred he felt earlier, when he thought Kurosaki was the most irritating person ever, and also a goddamned shinigami. It was a feeling coming from the pain of rejection, from frustration, from unfulfilled desires. He blamed Ichigo for his sorrow. He never felt anything like that before, and he didn't like it at all. They were comrades. They were fighting monsters together. They put their lives on the line together. And yet, he couldn't stop feeling the way he did. He told himself he was being unreasonable. He told himself it would pass with time. But he could do nothing to feel better. So he just lied quietly on his bed, trying to forget.

The sudden knocking surprised him. He didn't expect any guests. He got up slowly and walked to the door. When he checked who was there, he couldn't believe it. It was Kurosaki. Alone. And he was not looking very good. As a matter of fact, he looked terribly.  
-'Come in' - said Ishida - 'What happened? You look like you just had an encounter with a vasto lorde.'  
- 'Worse. I just had an encounter with a bad case of teenage jealousy.'  
- 'Inoue? I can't believe it, she's not really the jealous type, you know.'  
- 'Well, it appears she is. Can't blame her, really.'  
- 'Umm, I think I'm missing something. What have you done to make her, of all people, mad at _you_? She found you making out with Rukia or something?' - Uryuu tried to be funny, but even he didn't believe that his lame attempt at a joke would cheer up anyone.  
- 'Precisely.'

If he ever felt shocked in his life, that was nothing compared to how he felt at the moment. Ichigo? Cheating on Orihime with Rukia? No way, that must be another one of his wicked dreams. However, after a couple of painful pinches he was forced to believe it was indeed a reality. He didn't know how to react. So, it seems the happy relationship of his friends came to a sudden end. He felt bad for Inoue, she didn't deserve it. And he couldn't believe Ichigo turned out to be such an... asshole?

- 'Let's make things clear' - Ishida said, after a long, awkward silence that followed Ichigo's confession. - 'You were dating Orihime, and fucking Rukia in your free time, right? Correct me if I'm wrong. And I really hope I'm wrong here.'  
- 'Oh, don't be so dramatic. Inoue was a nice girlfriend, but I'm a dude and I have needs! You can't expect me to be satisfied with holding hands and exchanging small kisses every now and then.' - Ichigo sounded pretty annoyed.  
- 'Maybe for you it's not a big deal, but you behaved like a complete jerk, you know' - Ishida couldn't believe he ever had feelings for a guy like that.

The awkward silence that followed this statement was one of the most uncomfortable in Quincy's life. After what seemed like a centaury Ichigo finally said  
- 'I know, you are right. I don't know what's happening to me. Maybe it's the hollow. Lately I can't really control myself at times. I tend to be violent. Rukia didn't mind, though' - he chuckled - 'she actually pretty enjoyed that.'  
- 'Please, spare me the details' - Uryuu was starting to feel uneasy. There was definitely something wrong with Ichigo. He was not behaving like a guy he used to know. - 'Did you try talking with Urahara about your little problem?'  
- 'Yeah. He told me I had to sort this out myself. Really helpful, that guy.' - Ichigo made a short pause - 'Anyway, what do you think about a couple of marlons?'  
- 'What??' - Ishida was dumbfounded. What was this guy thinking?  
- 'You know, brandy?'  
- 'I know what marlons are, thank you very much. Do I need to remind you that we are underage?' - it was starting it get more and more ridiculous - 'where do you think you would get booze from?'

The grin on Kurosaki's face suggested that he already took care of that matter. He opened his backpack and took out a huge, half empty bottle of amber liquor.  
- 'Did you drink it all yourself?'  
- 'Yeah, on my way to your place, actually. '  
'Now that would explain his strange behaviour' thought Ishida.  
- 'So, will you bring glasses?'

Ishida was positively terrified. Ichigo didn't plan on sharing much of the alcohol with his friend, and soon he started to yell not exactly nice comments directed at females in general. Apparently his recent encounter with Orihime made him hate the entire gender.

- 'And you Ishida... do you like girls?' - he said, or rather attempted to say, for his tongue was clearly not working properly  
- 'What do you mean by that?' - Ishida blushed - 'Of course I like girls, I have many female friends...'  
- 'No, not like that. Do you like fucking girls?' - shinigami chuckled- 'You always seemed like a gay type to me. For a while I even thought you fancied me' - he was obviously amused.  
- 'You are drunk. Maybe we should stop already? Aren't you tired? It was a long day, maybe you should rest...'  
- 'Ohhh, are you inviting me to your bedroom? I never expected you to be so horny' - another chuckle.

That was too much for Uryuu. Now he was really scared. His friend was smiling in a creepy way, and Quincy felt the needed to do something quickly, or things might go horribly wrong.  
- 'Listen Ichigo, you really had enough. Come on, I'll help you get back home...' - he was interrupted by Kurosaki violently pining him to the floor.  
- 'Are you trying to get rid of me? I don't think so' - the evil grin on his face made Ishida shudder in fear.

By that time, Kurosaki didn't really looked like Kurosaki anymore. He looked like a hollow.

* * *

I really do own Ishida, keep away from him.


	3. I'm screwed, literally

Chapter 3 is finally here. I did the spell check and proof reading, but it's still probably full of typos, misspellings and grammar errors! English is still not my native language.  
Nothing happens here. I failed at writing this chapter. 

It's a fanfic. I own nothing. I don't get money for writing that. No one is lame enough to pay me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
Why does the chapter name keep disappearing?**

Uryuu was lying on the floor, too terrified to move. Ichigo- no, not Ichigo- a Hollow was holding his hands tightly, kneeling over him with a predatory look on his face.

'God, it was not supposed to be like this, not like this...' Ishida was so panicked he couldn't think properly. It was so sudden, so unexpected. He was dreaming about the shinigami too often for his own good, but he never expected something like this to happen. Kurosaki smelled strongly of brandy and sweat, and was breathing heavily. It was not even a bit arousing. He bended over Quincy, moving his head close to his ear and started whispering to his ear  
- 'Don't cha like it, honey? I bet you do' - he chuckled and pinned both Ishida's hands to the floor with one of his, and started rubbing terrified boy's nipple with the other.  
- 'Oh yeah, I can see you are enjoying it, my dear friend' - he had a tone of mocking in his voice  
- 'You want some more, don't you?'

Ishida grinded his teeth and shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. He was a Quincy, a warrior, for god's sake! Not a whiny, helpless pussy. He felt pathetically weak. 'Get a grip of yourself, now!' he thought desperately, and violently tried to free himself from Ichigo's iron hold. The orange haired boy only smirked.

- 'Feeling rebellious, are we?' - he was obviously amused - 'is this all the proud Quincy is capable of?' - he laughed demonically - 'I must confess myself disappointed.'  
Ishida attempts to get the other boy off himself were futile. Kurosaki held the other boy's legs with his own, his left hand firmly keeping Uryuu in place, immobilized. His right hand was caressing Ishida's chest, neck, face...  
- 'What, you can't even get rid of a single, unarmed shinigami? I expected more of you, Ishida-kun.'  
- 'Fuck... off... bastard.' He was already panting, frustrated.  
- 'You'd better watch your mouth, or I may be forced to teach you how to behave properly, like a good nice boy you are should. Or maybe you actually want a good spanking?'

Ichigo pinned the dark haired boy with his entire body and hissed the last words to his ear. Uryuu could feel his already hard member rubbing against his body. And that didn't make him any calmer. He doubled his efforts to get rid of the persistent and a bit overenthusiastic friend. However, he was not even nearly as strong as the shinigami, and absolutely no match for his hollow form.  
- 'Kurosaki please, PLEASE stop this. Maybe you haven't noticed, but I don't exactly feel comfortable now, and I'd prefer if you just...'  
- 'Oh please, don't give me that bullshit' - Ichigo interrupted, irritated - 'relax and I can assure you, you are gonna feel like heaven in no time. What you need right now is a good, hard pounding' - his voice indicated that it was not a mere suggestion. He licked Ishida's ear hungrily - 'I know you want it.'

Terrified expression on Quincy's face suggested otherwise. He shook his head.  
- 'Please, no...' - this time he couldn't stop a quiet sob.  
Ichigo just smirked and unzipped Ishida's shirt.  
- 'Those zippers are not a bad idea, you know' - he slowly squeezed one nipple, then another. He changed position, moving his head to Ishida's chest and started licking, then sucking his nipples. They became erected soon, and Uryuu couldn't control his sobs anymore.  
- 'Yeah, be a good boy, show me how much you are enjoying this.'  
Ichigo raised his head and looked straight at the other boy, twisted grin on his face, licking his lips.  
- 'You taste great.'  
Uryuu didn't react. His eyes were shut tightly, tears falling down his cheeks and he was biting his lips, trying not to yell for help. He had too much pride for that.  
- 'Maybe you want to taste me as well?'  
Quincy didn't even try to hide his horror, he opened his eyes suddenly and stared back at the other boy.  
- 'I knew you'd love it.'

With a smirk Ichigo let go of Ishida's hands and took off his own shirt. The archer didn't even think, he instantly pushed shinigami off and jumped to his feet. He might not be the strongest man on Earth, but he was not going to waste a perfect opportunity to free himself. Before the Hollow could react, a huge blue arrow was already pointing at his bare chest.  
- 'Well, well, well, so you decided to resist? This will definitely make things more interesting.' - he didn't stop smirking, and didn't look particularly bothered by Quincy's behavior.  
- 'Don't move... don't... don't get any closer... I won't hesitate, I'm warning you...'  
Ishida's voice was shaking, but his hand was quite steady.  
- 'Oh' - the mocking tone again - 'Of course. I won't. Don't get nervous, honey' - he raised his hands slowly, to show he's giving up - 'We both wouldn't want it to get dirty.'  
Ishida was breathing heavily, but didn't move and inch. All he wanted now was for the other boy to leave.  
- 'Kurosaki, get the fuck out of here, now.'

- 'Are you sure? We still could have fun, you know...'  
- 'Just leave... leave me alone' - if Ishida tried to calm his voice, he didn't succeed. He sounded desperate, and on the verge of tears, once again.  
- 'OK, I get it, I'm leaving now' - Ichigo slowly turned around and made few steps towards the exit. Then suddenly, before Quincy could even notice, he was behind him, holding his hands tightly on his back.  
- 'What... how??!?'  
Uryuu was too dumbstruck to struggle. A moment ago he was the one in power, keeping shinigami at a safe distance with his spirit arrow, and now he was a prisoner again, and he didn't even notice when? What the fuck?  
- 'Don't underestimate me, honey' - Ichigo's voice was not playful anymore, it was cold and... hollowish? Ishida's face showed pure horror. Since when did Kurosaki became this fast, this strong? 'Am I no match for him now? Am I really this pathetically weak?'  
- 'We need to make sure this won't happen again' - said Kurosaki and in one quick movement took off Quincy's bracelet - 'much better now, don't you think?'

Ishida said nothing. He never felt this exposed and powerless in his entire life. Ichigo let go of his hands and pushed him violently. Dark haired boy lost his balance and fell down to the floor. He tried to get up, but Shinigami didn't plan to let go of him so easily. One strong kick in the stomach while Uryuu was still on his knees and he fell on his back, breathless and defeated. He knew all too well that he had no chances in this sort od close combat, with this opponent.  
- 'I hope this will teach you to behave like a good boy.'

* * *

Any suggestions?


	4. Why Does It Have To Be So Bothersome?

The fourth chapter is here, rejoice!  
This one is from Abarai's point of view. Yus, Renji is finally here!

In case someone was wondering, this story takes place in the near future, after Hueco Mundo arc, or something. I hope they all come back alive...

**

* * *

Chapter 4  
****Why does it have to be so bothersome?**

_... one day eariler, in Soul Society..._

After coming back from Hueco Mundo, Renji couldn't find a place for himself. There was not much to do in Soul Society, his vice captain duties were duller than ever before and no one wanted to hang out with him. His disobedience didn't make him any more popular, and everyone seemed to think that avoiding him was the best strategy for the time being. Everyone except Kuchiki-taichou, but he has never actually been the most exciting companion. He was envious of Rukia. She almost got killed in Las Noches, true, but because of that, she was still on a 'sick leave', and spent most of her time on Earth. Lucky bastard, being a Kuchiki granted her a special treatment. And she was obviously having fun with that jerk Kurosaki. That pissed Renji off big time. He wanted to have a bit of fun, too. But no, he had to rot in Seireitei and do entertaining things like patrolling streets. Yup, that was a part of his punishment.

- 'I'm a vice captain, for fuck's sake! Why do I have to do things like that? It's humiliating!'

Byakuya said something about taking responsibility for his own actions. Like hell, Rukia wasn't even an officer and she was free to do whatever she pleased, even visit the goddamned living world! Now that was seriously unfair. Renji didn't notice _her_ having any punishment.

- 'I have to go to Kuchiki-taichou and complain about this, there's no way in hell I'm gonna accept this kind of treatment!' he thought, but he didn't believe that would change anything. After all, 6th Division captain was not exactly soft on his subordinates.

- 'Right now I kinda regret I'm not in 13th Division. I bet Ukitake would let me go without all this fuss. Damn Rukia!'

Oh well, but he still could at least try. Maybe Byakuya had a nicer side…

* * *

- 'Holy shit, I can't believe that bastard actually let me go!' - the following morning Renji was already walking down the streets of Karakura town. – 'I think I might even start liking him now, that Kuchiki-taichou.'

The weather was fine for this time of year. Nice, cool breeze was cooling shinigami's head. He was heading to Urahara's store, hoping he'll be able to stay there for a couple of days. He didn't really like that place- he was sick of annoying brats calling him a freeloader and being forced to do choirs, but he had nowhere else to go. He considered Kurosaki's place for a while, but it was already occupied by Rukia most of the time, and he couldn't really imagine spending this much time with Ichigo- they would probably kill each other after 3 hours.

- 'It's a pity I don't know anyone else here, I guess Urahara is my only option… I hope they won't complain too much.'

When he arrived at the store it appeared deserted, but after a lot of knocking he was greeted by Urahara himself.

- 'Ah, Abarai-kun! What a pleasant surprise!' - he said with a characteristic smile and invited him in – 'It's great to see you well! What brings you here?'  
- 'I got sick of staying in Soul Society, I had nothing to do there. They forced irritating duties of me and tried to keep me quiet…'  
- 'Oh, and Byakuya let you go? How unusual.'  
- 'He probably thought keeping me there was troublesome after all, and decided that it might not be a bad idea to make me disappear for a while.' – Renji sighed – 'and about that… could I stay at your place for now?'  
- 'Why of course, be my guest!' – Urahara was still smiling, but, for some reason, it started to creep Renji out – 'I'll inform Tessai!'

The rest of Urahara's staff was less than enthusiastic about shinigami's arrival, but he didn't care much, as long as he had a place to stay. He didn't plan on spending much time there, either. After all, he didn't escape Seireitei to listen to rude remarks, he had enough of them at home. And he never get nearly as much to eat as he wanted… He hoped he'll at least be able to get some more food outside.

It was already afternoon when Renji decided to go out for a walk. He wanted to visit his friends and he didn't feel like going to that school of theirs. He enjoyed the nice weather, so he went to a nearby park and sat on a bench. He wondered if Kurosaki will be surprised to see him.

- 'Heh, I bet he will!' - he told himself – 'He won't be able to spend so much time alone with Rukia now I'm here.'

It's not that Renji had anything against Ichigo spending time with Rukia… apart from being pissed about it. He hoped that after he became a vice captain he will be finally able to interact with her just like they used to when they were kids. But no, there always had to happed something to prevent it. But now it will change! It will surely change…

Before going to Ichigo's he wanted to wander around Karakura town a bit and relax. Ah, it was such a nice place! Very unlike his home. No obnoxious shinigami anywhere in sight, delicious food, and best of all, no one was paying him any attention! He could walk aimlessly all day and do one cared. Using this unique opportunity, spent entire afternoon slacking off and enjoying himself.

When it was starting to get dark, he decided that it's time to go to that bastard Kurosaki. However, to his displeasure, Kurosaki was not home! That weirdo father of his told Renji that Ichigo went out somewhere a while ago and no one knew where is he, or when will he be back.

- 'Pff, he's probably hanging out with Rukia!' – Renji got really annoyed. He walked all the way here in vain?!? What was he supposed to do now? He didn't feel like going back to Urahara's yet, and he was also tired of walking. – 'I guess I could always visit Ishida… I didn't have a chance to properly thank him for Hueco Mundo yet…'

He didn't feel particularly happy about going to Uryuu. Before invading hollow's realm, he never paid much attention to the bespectacled boy. But after what happened in Las Noches, he couldn't ignore him anymore. After all, his ass was saved by the Quincy. But every time he thought abut _that guy, _he couldn't help but feel a certain uneasiness. Ishida was different from most of his acquaintances. He was cold, reserved, proud… if he didn't have few strange little habits and hobbies, he would be almost like Byakuya. The mere idea made Abarai shudder. He definitely didn't need a copy of Kuchiki-taichou in his life. But even if Uryuu was a bit hard to approach, he was still a rather nice guy. And he definitely had some serious combat skills.

Renji wouldn't admit that to anyone, but he was impressed by Quincy's performance. When he met him for the first time, he defeated him easily. Now it would probably be much more troublesome. He was not that defenseless anymore. Renji even thought that the other boy was a bit scary. But hey, Ishida did win a battle with a captain class shinigami back then in Soul Society. He couldn't believe the dark haired boy improved this much in such a short time. He might still lack experience, but his technique was almost flawless already. It's good to have someone like that by your side during a fight. If only he didn't insist on wearing those ridiculous clothes…

Even so, Renji had some difficulties with dealing with Ishida. He didn't know how to treat him, and he couldn't behave as if nothing happened. Uryuu was always extra polite, but kept a distance and did nothing to make approaching him any easier. Bearing that in mind, Abarai was reluctant about going to his home. He was not exactly the timid type, but something about the Quincy made him lose his confidence. What if Ishida didn't want to see him? And even if he did, what are they going to do? He didn't have this problem with Kurosaki, even if they had nothing to talk about they could always insult each other randomly. Renji could already imagine disgusted look on Ishida's face if he ever tried anything like that with him.

- 'Damn, why does it have to be so bothersome??'

While he was pondering on that matter, he didn't notice when he already reached Ishida's flat.

- 'Riiight, here we go…' – and with a final sigh, he knocked.

No response. He knocked once again. Silence.

- 'What the hell, he's not at home as well? Don't tell me those two have a date or something!' - now _that _really pissed him off. So coming here was pointless, too? He worried all the way for nothing? – 'Oi, Ishida-kun! Are you there? Ishida kun, it's me, Abarai! Open up!' - he shouted and knocked vigorously for the third time.

- 'Renji… Renji-kun… help, please… help me…'

What the fuck? That was definitely Ishida's voice. It might have been a weak whisper interrupted by sobs, but the shinigami had no doubts- it was surely Ishida. Why would he be calling for help from his own apartment, though? And where that sounds of struggling?

- 'Huh?' – Renji was confused. He tried to open the door, but it was locked – 'I'm coming in Ishida, so I hope that's not a stupid joke of yours!' And with one firm kick, he opened the door and enter the room.

The scene before his eyes made his jaw drop. Half naked Uryuu was lying on the floor, teeth grinded and face covered in tears, desperately trying to fight off no one else but Kurosaki Ichigo himself. Who, by the way, was shirtless and kneeling on top of him, holding Quincy's hands and making him unable to move. And he seemed to be oblivious to anything happening around. There was something wrong with him- he didn't look human. He looked like a mad, monstrous hollow.

- 'Oh no, you don't!' - shouted Renji, and before he had a chance to think what he was doing, he jumped to Ichigo and punched him straight in the face.

* * *

I couldn't really write that rape scene I planned, so Renji came to the rescue. Three cheers for Ishida. 


End file.
